1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fuel supply apparatus for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
In a fuel supply apparatus for an internal combustion engine, described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-278167 (JP 2007-278167 A), a clutch mechanism is interposed between one end of an output shaft of a motor and an exhaust camshaft of the internal combustion engine, and the other end of the output shaft of the motor and a drive shaft of a fuel pump are connected to each other.
With this fuel supply apparatus, the fuel pump is driven by only the driving force of the motor when the clutch mechanism is placed in a released state, and the fuel pump is driven by the driving force of the motor and the rotational force of the exhaust camshaft when the clutch mechanism is placed in an engaged state.